


The Bad Day (Take It Out On Me)

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carol has a bad day, Daryl makes it all better, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Carol has a bad day at work, rushes home to the arms of her man who can make it all better.





	The Bad Day (Take It Out On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> For my bestie, I love you sweetie xoxoxox

Carol slammed the car door in the parking lot and walked around to the driver's side, sliding inside and slamming that door too. It didn't make her feel any better. For just a minute before she started the car, Carol gripped the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. This day was a bitch and she was so sick of the job, her boss had called in sick and dumped a shit ton of work on her, again. Also, her one friend in that place had said something nasty to her, probably not meaning it the way it sounded but still resulting in a screaming match before the morning break. She was exhausted and angry at the same time, it was a horrible cocktail and a disaster waiting to happen and she couldn't wait to get home. If she hadn't gotten out of there when she did she would have quit on the spot, and they couldn't afford for her to quit her job.

She started the car and turned the music up loud, thankful that Daryl had converted her jeep to a five-speed the year before. Something about driving a stick always made her happy and as she pressed her foot on the clutch and backed out she was reminded of what was important. He would be out in the huge pole barn behind their house that doubled as his business garage when she got home. He was what was important, their wonderful life was what mattered.

She had a forty-five-minute drive home and that gave her time to listen to her tunes and think about how she wanted to spend the rest of her day.

Maybe she would pull up her beach chair in the driveway and watch him work, it was a hot day and she could sit and drink her Iced Tea and watch her handsome husband as he lifted heavy auto parts. On the weekends she did that sometimes, instead of staying inside cleaning she would watch him working on cars and getting all sweaty. The housework could wait.

There was something about watching a man, her man specifically doing the work that made his arms and shoulders toned the way they were. He never set foot in a gym, his lean, tan and hard body was from good old hard labor outside, unlike the guy who lived across the street from them. That guy was a suit and a nice enough neighbor, and Daryl definitely was not a suit.

As she drove and let the music flow through her, it was Pearl Jam of course, and she wished she could just let go of the day, but she couldn't. The tension was somewhere in her neck and traveling through her trapezius muscle like a vice, she could feel it tensing as she drove.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Soon she was turning onto the sweet, perfect tree-lined street that they lived on and their little house came into view. Carol could see at the back of the driveway, behind the house, the bay doors to Daryl's garage were open, but Merle's truck wasn't there. That meant Daryl was alone and as she turned into the driveway a thought came to mind, she smiled to herself as she parked the truck in front of the garage.

Daryl had heard her pull in, despite the loud classic rock he played out there, that Carol didn't care for. They had very different music tastes, but everything else they agreed on. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled as she approached with a determined stride.

“Hey babe,” He said with a smile as she came into his personal space and backed him up against the side of the '78 mustang king cobra he was rebuilding.

“Where's Merle?” She asked as she pressed her lips to his and dug her fingers into his hair.

“Uh...” Daryl stammered, as she took him off guard with the smoking kiss she had just laid on him, “He had to take Andrea to her mother's for dinner, it's Tuesday remember?”

“Good,” She took his hand and looked into his eyes, “I need you.”

“Oh you do, do you?” He smiled.

“Yeah,” She pulled him by the hand towards the door that led to a walkway to the back door of their house, “I had a horrible day, Barbara called out, so I had to do all her work and I had a fight with Meghan.”

“With Meghan?” He asked with surprise, Carol and Meghan were tight, Daryl couldn't imagine them fighting. So he stopped to kiss her again, “I'm sorry baby.”

“It's ok, You have what I need,” She ran her hands over his neck and through his hair.

“Wait, I gotta wash up.”

“Nope, I want you dirty,” She replied and led him out the door then turned to meet his eyes, “Listen, I’m totally going to use you to get my frustrations out, is that cool?”

His face broke into a wide grin as they kicked their shoes off in the kitchen, “You do know me right?” He laughed, “That’s totally cool with me.”

Carol smiled and watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, and then his hands were on her and sliding up the back of her shirt. This time he kissed her, pushing her lips apart and plunging his tongue into her mouth. The touch of his hands and the feel of his lips instantly made her feel better, and she pulled him closer by his belt loops.

“Come on,” He took her by the hand, “Upstairs.”

Daryl pulled her by the hand up the stairs that were located off the kitchen, stopping in the hallway to kiss against the wall. He was a good kisser and even after so many years, he still made her knees weak with just a kiss.

“I'll make it all better, I promise,” He whispered as he kissed up her neck to her ear, then they were through the threshold of the door and in their bedroom, “That's what I'm here for sweetheart,” He purred into her ear, picked her up and made his way to the bed.

He tossed her on the bed and crawled over her, “Later we'll take a bath and have some wine?” He suggested and kissed her dirty, running his hand under her shirt and over her breast. They had been married a long time and both knew what buttons to push to get where they needed to be.

Carol nodded with a smile as he pulled her shirt over her head and she unhooked her bra and tossed it at him and over his head.

Daryl grinned at her.

“In a hurry I see?” He winked, “ How do you want it, fast and hard or slow and sweet?”

Carol was already pulling at his belt and opening his pants as he shucked off his shirt.

“Hard, I want you to give me everything you've got.” She panted as she pulled his pants down and off and he did likewise with hers.

Daryl stared down at her and he was already out of breath, then kissed down her neck as she pulled him closer and between her legs, “I'm gonna fuck you so good, make you forget all about this shit day.” He growled into her ear.

“I don't have time to get fancy, just give it to me.” She demanded and watched as her husband rose up on his knees with his dick in his hand and proceeded to rub it all over her pussy until she was almost crying with need.

“This what you want baby?” He moaned, “This what you need?”

“Yes, goddammit,” She cried and scratched at his back to get him closer to her.

He was inside her in a second, and they both let out a grunt of relief, “Oh fuck yes!,” He groaned when he was finally inside her all the way.

She was warm and wet, so tight and he fucked her good and hard the way she wanted until Carol rolled them over so she was on top.

'You're just what I needed,” She pushed her hips down hard and reveled in the feeling of being completely filled up with him, “Oh god yes!”

“That's it, baby, take it out on me.” Daryl moaned with half closed eyes as her hips smashed into his, his grimy hands roamed up to hold her hips as they found that perfect rhythm only they had, “Take it all out on me.”

She ran her hands over his chest as she rode his dick like it was the Saturday trifecta, arching her back, then leaning down so he could lick and suck her breasts while she held on to the headboard and gave him everything she had.

“I'm gonna,” She pushed harder against him and brought her hands to his wrists, held them down against the pillows and kissed him hard.

She raised her hips up and fucked him faster and faster until both of them were sweating and breathing hard and the temperature in the room soared higher and higher.

“Fuck me, Carol, fuck me good,” Daryl commanded and pushed his hips against her as he felt her inner walls twitching, it never took long when she was on top.

“I'm cumming...” She cried out.

“Cum all over me, oh fuck yes! Fuck Yes!” Daryl yelled as he felt her body pulling his into oblivion as white light exploded behind his eyes and Carol collapsed on top of him, in a sweaty heap riding out her own orgasm with a string of curses. Then silence and only their breathing could be heard as the clock ticked in the hallway and finally chimed, Carol had been home for twenty minutes.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“You're so good to me, how did I get so lucky?” Carol said later as they laid together in the bathtub drinking wine and watching the sun go down out the bay window in their bathroom.

“I'm the lucky one.” He replied and pulled her close against him, “Feel better?”

“I always feel better once I see you,” She said and turned to give him a sweet kiss and watched the day turn into night, grateful to have each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
